Romeo For Juliet
by Cylva
Summary: Layaknya Romeo Juliet yang cintanya terhalang status keluarga, demikian mereka. Memilih keluarga demi cinta, namun iblis merenggut semuanya. Chuuya hanya melarikan diri dari Dazai. Hingga mereka kembali bertemu di suatu malam musim panas. Namun— /CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! /AUverse, DazaiChuuya, warn ada di dalam.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer***

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

 **Warn** : Lemon, Lemon, Lemon, Lemon. Typo, absurd, hurt, dan seterusnya seterusnya...

 **ROMEO FOR JULIET**

 **—OO—**

"Chuuya-san, aku duluan yah.."

"Ya.." bisikan singkat menyiratkan izin Chuuya beri untuk Tachihara yang setelahnya keluar dari kolam air hangat itu. Meninggalkan si senja sendiri dalam ruang beruap dan sepi.

Dinginnya malam tidak terhendus kulit yang penuh luka. Chuuya masih menikmati air yang menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam dan rambut yang tidak lagi tertata seperti biasa.

"Aku mencarimu." pintu terbuka, namun Chuuya tidak terkejut. Dia kenal suara itu, dan dia tau siapa orang itu. "Kenapa kau lari?"

"..." Chuuya membenamkan wajah ke air tatkala pria perbanan itu masuk ke wilayahnya, antara menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah atau kembali menghangatkan kepala yang mulai dingin.

"Hei... Apa kau melupakanku? Marah padaku?"

Pucuk oranye yang tenggelam di air bergerak menggeleng dan beberapa detik setelahnya wajah Chuuya muncul dengan kontras merah terbakar lucu.

Hanya mereka berdua di dalam kolam air panas tiga kali tiga meter itu. Canggung, tidak memandang dan tidak bersuara. Si senja hanya menutup matanya dan membiarkan sepasang hazel melihatnya dari sana.

Tangannya disentuh, namun Chuuya masih menutup matanya. Digenggam, namun ia hanya diam.

"Pergilah Dazai."

Dazai melihat wajah itu sendu. Dua kata yang dilontarkan sudah diprediksi, namun tidak terbayangkan akan semenusuk ini. Jelas ada emosi risih di sana.. Matanya beralih, pada jahitan di lengan si mungil. Masih merah, baru, dan mengkhawatirkan.

"Ugh!" Chuuya terlonjak begitu merasakan jari Dazai menekan lukanya.

"Sakit?"

Chuuya melenguh ketika lelaki satunya membelai luka itu lembut. Membuang pandangan pada apapun selain wajah pria di depannya, Karena dia tau air mata akan jatuh jika menatap manik coklat sendu itu..

"Maaf..."

Hatinya banjir oleh kesedihan dari ucapan Dazai. Tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Tubuhnya hampir menyerah untuk berdiri, begitupun air mata yang ingin terjun dari iris biru indahnya.

Dia tau kalau mengatakan _'ya'_ akan jadi pilihan yang paling tepat, namun dia juga tau kalau melanjutkan hubungan adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa mereka lakukan.

"...Chuuya, lihat aku."

Dazai kembali meminta, begitupun Chuuya yang kembali melarikan diri dalam pikirannya.

"Kita bisa selesaikan ini.. Aku masih menginginkanmu Chuuya."

"Tidak bisa." tone yang rendah dalam suara lirih itu memiliki penyakit. Penyakit dari relung jiwanya yang sudah terbabat habis oleh dosanya sendiri.

"Aku akan lakukan sesuatu.. Percaya padaku Chuuya... Kumohon.."

Chuuya tidak kuat dengan kata itu hingga air jatuh di pipinya seperti lelehan es, bersatu dalam air belerang yang hangat. ...Dia tidak ingin membuat Dazai memohon, tidak ingin mendengar suara rendah dan harapan itu lagi.

Semua ini salahnya.

Salahnya yang menjadi bagian penting dari keluarga kaya. Salahnya yang jatuh hati pada seorang pengais uang di pelabuhan. Salahnya yang meminta Dazai untuk menemuinya tiap malam dari balik pagar batu yang kokoh. Salahnya yang membiarkan keluarganya mengetahui hubungannya dengan Dazai hingga mereka memberinya pilihan. Salahnya yang memilih keluarga dan melepas cintanya.

Tapi mereka membakar semua yang Dazai miliki. Ayahnya, temannya, adiknya, rumah kecilnya, semua dimusnahkan oleh pemilik Chuuya. Oleh orang tuanya.

Chuuya pergi. Mendaftar ke militer, ikut berlusin perang, penambahan tugas, bertahan dengan tubuh mungilnya. Semua untuk melupakan Dazai, untuk mati tanpa mengenal Dazai.

 _...Menjadi pengecut dan melarikan diri..._

Ingin ia marah pada Tuhan karena mempertemukannya dengan Dazai di tempat ini. Sebuah pemandian air panas di atas gunung. Di masa libur bersama rekan seperjuangan yang menuntunnya pada masa lalu.

Setelah delapan tahun dan mereka kembali menatap. Chuuya menjadi letnan, Dazai menjadi marinir. Mereka bertatap di lobi.

Dazai memanggil, namun Chuuya pergi. Dazai mengejar, namun Chuuya lari. Dazai menjegat namun Chuuya bersikap dingin. Tidak ingin diganggu oleh apa yang ia anggap sebagai mimpi buruk.

Luka itu kembali terbuka. Tapi Chuuya siap, jika Dazai marah padanya. Jika Dazai ingin mengancamnya, memakinya, membunuhnya, Chuuya siap. Karena sejak awal itu salahnya. Semua salahnya. Bahkan pertemuan ini adalah salahnya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu."

Chuuya mencaci dirinya sendiri. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang berdosa. Ia kotor, jahat, bedebah, pengecut, rendah, busuk, namun Dazai masih mengatakan itu untuknya. Masih mencinta sebesar itu padanya.

"Aku merindukanmu Chuuya. Kemana kau selama ini? Aku selalu mencarimu."

"Hentikan..." ia bergumam.

"Lihat aku Chuuya.. Aku di sini, jangan abaikan aku. Beri aku kesempatan, kumohon..."

Hatinya cukup mendengar suara itu. Chuuya ingin pergi, tidak ingin mendengar Dazai memohon atas dirinya. Jika ada yang harus bersujud dan meminta dengan hina, itu adalah Chuuya.

"Kenapa?" hingga akhirnya sebuah isak pecah. Azure menantang sang topaz, membuang seluruh emosinya dalam air mata bodoh padahal seharusnya bukan dia yang menangis.

"..aku membunuh keluargamu Dazai! Aku jahat, aku membakar hidupmu! Menghancurkanmu! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Kalau kau ingin balas dendam, bunuh aku sekarang juga!"

Suara nya meninggi, penuh dosa dan rasa sesal. Dazai mengelus pucuk jingga itu, namun ditepis oleh empunya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir aku membencimu?! Muak melihatmu! ...Kau juga kan? Kau hanya melihatku sebagai pengecut hina yang melarikan diri setelah merusak hidupmu!"

Ingin memeluk namun Dazai tidak diizinkan menyentuh, maka ia hanya menatap. Bahu kecil itu naik turun, wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena panas air semakin merah akibat emosi. Sapphire itu penuh kilatan air mata yang mengalir deras bercampur dengan cairan belerang di sana.

"Itu bukan salah Chuuya.."

"ITU SALAHKU!" Chuuya berteriak. Penuh kemarahan, kebencian, dan hujatan yang tertuju pada dirinya sendiri.

Dazai merasakan semuanya, dan semua itu pula yang membuat dadanya tertusuk belati. Apa dia salah menyapa Chuuya dan menemuinya. Apa seharusnya dia diam dan melupakan keegoisannya untuk bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya ini?

"Semua salahku..." suara Chuuya menurun. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang menampung. Menutup wajah yang menangis dan menahan air mata yang mengalir.

 _Seorang prajurit tidak menangis karena patah hati_ , itu yang dikatakan komandannya. Dan Chuuya juga tidak menangis karena itu.

Ia menangis akan dirinya yang dulu. Kebodohannya yang dulu. Keluguannya, kenaifannya, dan semua yang terjadi dulu.

...Ia menangis untuk penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku Dazai. Maafkan aku.. Maaf.. Kumohon maafkan aku..."

"Hentikan maafmu, aku tak apa sungguh.." Dazai mengelus pipi Chuuya lembut, masih menginginkan kasihnya kembali, "..Chuuya, lupakan itu. Ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal."

"Tidak bisa... Kau tau? Dari awal memang sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kau tau betapa beruntungnya aku bertemu denganmu, jatuh cinta padamu, bahkan keluargaku mati aku masih mencintaimu!"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTII!" suaranya meninggi. Marah dengan nafas yang tidak stabil, ia membuang wajahnya jauh dari pandangan hazel "..pergilah Dazai, kumohon lupakan aku.."

Dazai menatap makhluk kecil itu dan sesuatu menusuk hati sendiri karena permintaan yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan bisa ia wujudkan itu. "Apapun Chuuya.." baritonnya rendah hingga lenyap sesaat.

Riak terdengar dari satu benda yang jatuh. Chuuya melihat, dan mendapati Dazai dengan pipi yang dialiri air mata. Pria tangguh itu menangis, membekukan Chuuya penuh dengan berbagai macam rasa di dada.

"Minta apapun padaku, tapi kumohon.." kini giliran Dazai yang terisak, tunduk dengar deras air mata yang ia tahan selama delapan tahun. Ini sudah batasnya, "kumohon jangan yang satu itu... Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Chuuya. Meninggalkanmu... itu mustahil."

Sebuah benang maya menggerakkan tubuh kecilnya memeluk Dazai. Belum pernah ia lihat pria itu menangis, tapi begitu terjadi Chuuya tau dia tidak ingin melihat itu, "jangan menangis, kumohon Dazai.. Jangan." —dan air matanya sendiri jatuh.

Isakan semakin menderu dan akhirnya Dazai membalas si mungil —yang melingkarkan tangan kecilnya pada dada yang hanya terbalut perban— dengan sebuah rengkuhan lembut.

Uap menutupi namun Dazai bisa merasakan Chuuya yang hangat menempel dengan kulitnya. Mungil tubuh itu tidak berubah, tapi terbentuk atletis dengan otot kecil di berbagai tempat.

Begitu lama mereka berpelukan erat dan saling membagi rasa. Dazai mengecupi rambut Chuuya sementara si senja hanya menghirup aroma itu dalam.

 _Ah, ternyata begini rasanya dulu._

Sudah lama sekali tidak dirasakan, dan kedua bernostalgia. Dengan proses berbeda namun punya tujuan sama.

 _... Ingin kembali..._

Dazai masih merengkuh, disusul suara lembutnya yang sudah bersih dari isak, "Sudah.. Kita akan selesaikan ini Chuuya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak tau.."

Masih terisak kecil, Chuuya menarik wajahnya mendanga melihat Dazai. Ranum dan sembab. "...kita pikirkan bersama, oke?" jemari kurus Dazai menepihkan helai helai oranye basah itu. Di telinganya, pelipis, menyeka air mata di pipi, menekan bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu lagi.." ucapnya, lalu membungkuk untuk mencium. Bertemu dengan bibir hangat yang selalu ia impikan, dan menerimanya dengan kehangatan dan sebuah cinta.

Sekali lagi ia memandang ukiran samudra yang tampak bergelombang itu, tersenyum dan mendapati kalimat, "..bagaimana kita mengulangnya?" dari sang pemilik.

Sekali lagi Dazai tersenyum, menutupi bulir cair yang menggenang di topaz miliknya. Mendongak, berharap semua air mata akan masuk kembali ke dalam, kemudian kembali mencium Chuuya.

Lembut dan singkat, "Ngghh..." Chuuya melenguh pelan lalu terhentak ketika Dazai memeluknya erat dan menariknya ke dalam air. Tenggelam dalam hangatnya kolam batu yang tinggi dengan bibir yang masih terkunci. Membagi nafas satu sama lain.

Sebuah ciuman singkat yang penuh ketulusan.

"Hwaah...!" mereka kembali ke permukaan dengan nafas yang begitu memburu. "Apa apaan kau?!" Chuuya bertanya.

"Menciummu... dalam air..." jawab Dazai santai, membelai bibir ranum yang sedikit membengkak dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan marah.."

Alisnya berkedut, sebal tapi senang. Chuuya masih bernafas cepat dengan wajah yang memerah. Rambutnya yang menjuntai basah dimankan oleh jemari lentik Dazai dan ia hanya diam, bersiap untuk apapun yang akan terjadi kemudian.

"ya ampun, kau kecil sekali.. Bagaimana bisa masuk militer dengan tubuh seperti ini?"

Chuuya kesal merasakan nada mengejek dari kalimat Dazai, namun si jangkung hanya menjawab dengan tawa kecil. Menganggap bahwa semua konflik delapan tahun lalu sudah berakhir dengan ciuman dan tenggelam tadi.

"Lihat luka luka ini, darimana semuanya datang? Kau masih liar seperti dulu yah... Bagaimana kulitmu bisa begini Chuuya? ...aku ... ingin.. menyentuh..."

"Uhmm..."

"Lihat aku, aku ingin melihat wajahmu." tangannya menarik wajah Chuuya menatapnya. Kedua safir biru yang selalu muncul di mimpinya, masuk dalam pikiran tiap dia pergi mengarungi samudra beratap langit cerah.

Dazai merindukan Chuuya nya yang sudah lama pergi, yang selalu ia cari dimanapun ia mengabdi sebagai seorang marinir.

Ia tidak bohong tentang perasaannya yang masih menginginkan Chuuya. Dia memeluknya, mendekapnya hangat, mencium pucuk surai sinoper yang basah, dan Chuuya hanya menikmatinya, pun saat Dazai memagut bibirnya kembali.

Lembut, lalu melepasnya untuk melihat sepasang biru jernih yang dalam.

Chuuya memberi kecupan kecupan singkat, dan Dazai membalasnya dengar raupan ganas. "Hnnng..." sebuah lenguhan keluar begitu saja dari Chuuya.

"Hmmph nnh" lalu lagi begitu Dazai membelai bibir bawah Chuuya yang sedikit bercela dengan lidah.

Tangannya yang kokoh menggendong Chuuya hingga menubruk batu besar dengan sedikit kasar. Ia menekannya, tak membuat Chuuya berdiri dengan kaki, namun bertumpu di pinggangnya.

"Daz hummph.." jeda singkat berhasil menjadi akses lidah Dazai masuk ke mulut kecil Chuuya. Hangat dan manis yang dibayangkannya selama sepuluh tahun kini benar benar nyata.

Tubuhnya semakin dihimpit, refleks membuat Chuuya meremas rambut gelap Dazai. Membiarkan saliva nya menetes, dan kulitnya terus bergesek dengan milik Dazai, Chuuya menyukai pria ini. Dia menyukai nya, dan membuat semua perang selama delapan tahun itu sia sia.

 _Dia jatuh pada Dazai. Dan akan selalu jatuh pada Dazai._

Pagutan terlepas hingga beberapa benang saliva menjuntai antara bibir keduanya. Chuuya menarik nafas dengan serakah, dada kecilnya yang kokoh naik turun menandakan paru paru di sana membutuhkan oksigen lebih banyak.

Aroma sulfur membuat kepalanya pusing, namun di atas semua itu, Chuuya mabuk akan ciuman Dazai. Bahkan uap panas tidak bisa menutupi deburan nafas dari mulut mungilnya.

Hangat nya air tidak lagi terasa menyentuh, ia lebih merasakan Dazai yang merengkuhnya. Kulit kasar yang bersentuh dengan miliknya yang masih penuh luka.

"Katakan sesuatu dengan perlahan Chuuya.. aah, kilatan matamu berbinar indah, aku suka warna itu." belaian lembut Dazai beri di pipi.

"Kau yakin?" Chuuya berucap parau, "..melakukan ini,.. denganku?"

Dazai tau Chuuya masih dalam rasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya dan menghilang. Tapi Dazai juga mengerti, semua yang letnan kecil ini lakukan karena Chuuya sangat mencintai seorang marinir miskin ini.

"Dengarkan aku." sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening yang tertutup helai sinoper, menatap mata biru yang menjadi hulu sebuah tangis.

"Aku tau Chuuya merasa bersalah. Tapi semua itu kesalahan kita berdua, aku juga, dan itu sudah berlalu. ...Itu sudah berlalu, dan hanya menjadi sebuah dosa. Dan sekarang kita di sini, masih seperti ini, karena dosa itu."

Senyum terlempar, dan Chuuya mengecup wajahnya beberapa kali. Tangan dilingkarkan ke leher Dazai, dan kaki jenjang yang melingkar pada pinggul Dazai dirapatkan.

Dazai meraup bibir lembut itu, dan Chuuya hanya melenguh pelan, "hnn..."

Salivanya begitu manis menyamarkan bau belerang yang menyengat dan Dazai menikmati Chuuya dalam mulutnya. "Haa-ahmmph—" sebuah tarikan nafas digunakan untuk Dazai masuk ke dalamnya.

Seringai tipis terlukis sekilas, Dazai memulai penjelajahannya dalam rongga yang basah itu. Kanan, kiri, gigi, gusi, bahkan langit langit nya. Ia menyapa semuanya. Merasakan dan memastikan semua bayangannya akan Chuuya dulu adalah nyata.

Dan ya, dia tidak kecewa akan hal itu karena nyatanya Chuuya lebih sempurna dibanding khayalannya.

Terbukti saat lidah Chuuya merasa tidak terima dan memulai pergulatan dengan Dazai. saling melilit dan menarik, berdansa di mulut Chuuya.

Setetes saliva jatuh, beriak dalam kolam yang sedari tadi sudah tercemar keringat dan air mata. Namun tidak dari keduanya menggubris, sibuk dengan french kiss mereka sendiri.

Chuuya merasa geli saat tangan Dazai mengelus pahanya yang telanjang, perut, dan punggung, "mmnh.. Hnnh hmmpg Dha- nggh" Dazai mengabaikannya.

Kaki semakin dirapatkan, dan Dazai semakin menekan Chuuya pada batu. Dia benar benar ingin melakukannya di sini, kolam air panas umum yang digunakan publik untuk refreshing.

"Hh... Haahhnn..." lehernya didengus, sebuah aroma yang selalu terngiang dalam pikiran Dazai dan selalu ingin dia rasakan. Chuuya menerima dengan memberi spot dan ruang agar si pelaut bisa menjelajahinya dengan puas.

"Ahh~" desahnya lepas begitu Dazai menggigit sejumput kulit lehernya. Kakinya yang bertumpu di pinggang Dazai semakin ia eratkan sementara si jangkung menjejaki bahunya dengan liar.

Luka luka di sana masih belum sembuh, Dazai menjilatnya dan Chuuya hanya mengerang akan sakit yang nikmat. "Hnngg.. uhmm.—"

Di bawah telinga ada kulit putih yang berkeringat, Dazai juga menjilatnya. "Uhnn.. Ahh..!" desah terlempar karena kulit itu digigit, dikecup, dihisap demi mencetak sebuah klaim kepemilikan di sana.

"Ahhnn..Hn, Dazai.. Haa—ahn..." Chuuya hanya memiringkan kepalanya kesana kemari, membiarkan Dazai mencari spot bagus untuk dia beri tanda cinta dan menaikkan tubuhnya yang hampir merosot jatuh.

Erangan yang bergema terbelenggu pagar pagar bambu ruang kecil yang langsung beratap langit berbintang. Tidak ada sesiapa mengintip atau mendengar. Hanya Chuuya yang menggeliat saat Dazai menyanggah sekaligus menjajah tubuh molek mungilnya..

Ototnya mengencang, Chuuya meremas rambut hitam yang basah dengan arogan. Geli saat kulitnya di jelajah oleh tangan Dazai. Dan merasa sesuatu dalam perutnya menggelitik karena gerakan seduktif yang dilakukan pinggul Dazai padanya.

Mereka telanjang saat Dazai membuka kain penutup satu satunya di daerah pribadi keduanya dan saat itu juga Chuuya merasa takut di pikirannya. Sebuah benda keras yang menggesek bokongnya di bawah.

"Ahhhn!" Chuuya menahan tangan Dazai yang tiba tiba menekan puting di dadanya. Namun tidak berefek apa apa karena selanjutnya Dazai memintir lalu menekannya. "Tung ahhn Daz hnn! Jangahhnn dulu ah~"

Dazai mengabaikan, dia menikmati Chuuya memanggil namanya untuk protes yang tidak berguna. Kembali ia mengangkat Chuuya lebih tinggi hingga kepalanya sejajar di dada Chuuya Chuuya, dan dia mendapati belahan yang menganggur.

Chuuya melirik di balik kelopak matanya, sedikit takut dengan yang akan Dazai lakukan. Namun ia hanya melihat dan membiarkan sambil meremas rambut itu.

"Ahhnn.. Ahh, Dazai.. Tung aah hhha—ahnn.." begitulah ketika dia merasakan lidah Dazai yang basah berputar menggoda pucuk dadanya yang merekah seperti potongan lemon.

"Henti ah Dazai, ahhhn!" lidah berhenti bekerja, namun Dazai menghisap nipple itu. Seperti bayi, dan menggila. Menggigit nya di pucuk pucuk merah muda yang naik terangsang. Sementara jemari tangan memainkan yang lain dengan seduktif kasar.

Sensasi geli yang aneh itu menjalar dari dada ke kepala Chuuya. Tangannya ada di kepala Dazai yang mengulum nipple, ingin menariknya menjauh, namun Chuuya menyukai itu. Jadi ia biarkan, dan hanya mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ha—ahhn.. Hh.. Dazai.. hmmnn Ahh henti ngyahh ahhn.."

Dazai menarik dirinya. Matanya penuh akan nafsu yang tertahan lalu meledak begitu saja. "Aku menunggu delapan tahun Chuuya, tidakkah kau kasihan padaku?"

"Uhm.. Ta tapi—"

Ciuman kembali didaratkan, hanya sebentar, "aku akan melakukannya.. Chuuya, jangan memberontak oke?"

"Dazai.. hh" mata biru itu sayu, Chuuya memelas dengan wajah yang sangat merah hingga telinga, sembab, dan rambut basah.

Kemudian ia memeluk Dazai, meletakkan kepalanya di samping telinga, lalu berisik. "Lakukan dengan lembut.."

Dazai tersenyum, lalu mulai bekerja.

Satu tangannya menahan Chuuya, satunya lagi bergerak mencari tempar masuk di belakang Chuuya. Dan menemukannya.

"AAAGGHH!" Chuuya berteriak ketika milik Dazai mencoba masuk. Tangannya menggaruk punggung Dazai dengan kasar, begitupun dirinya yang mengejang seketika.

"Sakit Dazai! Hentikan!" pintanya.

Dazai memasang wajah bersalah, namun menenangkan. "Tak apa, tidak sesakit itu." lalu mendorong pinggul nya, tapi Chuuya kembali berteriak "AHK! TIDAK AAHH HENTIKAN! KELUARKAN! DAZAI!"

Tangan kecilnya memukul mukul bahu Dazai, dan itu sakit. Tapi tidak sesakit yang Chuuya rasakan di analnya saat ini. "Kenapa? baru kepalanya Chuuya.."

"TIDAK! KELUARKAN!" air mata yang mengalir mentitah Dazai, lalu perlahan mengeluarkan kembali miliknya.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukannya?"

Chuuya menggeleng, sedikit terisak atas perih yang membekas. "Maaf Chuuya.."

"Sakit sekali sungguh.."

"Maaf... Aku tidak tau ini yang pertama bagimu. Kupikir—"

"—aku tidak pernah melakukan ini itu dengan siapapun kecuali sekarang. Aku.. tidak bisa ... kalau bukan kau..." dengan rona malu Chuuya memotong kalimat Dazai. "lakukan sesuatu kalau kau mau lanjut."

Senyum tampil di bibir Dazai. Mengingat sejak pertama bertemu mereka hanya bisa bicara tanpa menyentuh. Kecuali saat keluarga Chuuya membuat pesta umum dan Dazai berkesempatan datang sebagai tamu, dengan tujuan utama bertemu Chuuya.

Mereka akan lari dari pesta, pergi ke pantai untuk berjalan jalan dan melihat lihat. Hanya itu satu satunya waktu mereka untuk saling menggenggam tangan, berpelukan, berciuman. Dan ini pertama kalinya mereka bercinta.

Begitu pun rasa bahagia di pikirannya, Chuuya menjaga tubuh dan hatinya untuk Dazai. Walau alasannya bergabung ke militer untuk melupakan, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti menyimpan harap.

"Baiklah..."

"Ahhk!" kembali tersentak, Chuuya menekuk punggungnya memeluk Dazai. Satu jari menerobos liangnya, dan Dazai membiarkan Chuuya menyamankan diri sejenak untuk kemudian menambah jarinya.

"Ahhnngg Ahh.. Dazai... Pelan.."

Jari nya yang ramping bergerak memutar di dalam walau otot Chuuya mengapitnya dengan ketat. "Ahhn.. Hnngg ah Daz ahhk ngyahhhh!"

Sebuah spot ditemukan, titik kelemahan yang Chuuya punya dan akan memberi Dazai lagu yang indah dari desahnya.

Chuuya menggoyangkan pinggulnya, membuatnya nyaman dengan pekerjaan Dazai yang menusuk nusuk dan melebarkan lubang itu.

"Ahhnnn!" Dazai kembali menambahkan jarinya, dan Chuuya hanya meringis kecil akan itu. Memeluk Dazai dan menjambak rambut gelapnya erat sebagai pelepas rasa sakit. "Hnnhhh Ahhn ahh Daz ahh pelan ahhhhnng"

Precum mulai menetes dari Chuuya. Bercampur dengan air dan mereka mengabaikannya. Dazai mengangkat Chuuya yang mulai merosot lagi, dan di biru itu sudah muncul isyarat siap.

Dazai mengeluarkan jarinya, "AAaahh! Pel ahnn Hngg ah, tunggu Daz AHH!" memaksa masuk seluruh kejantanannya. Melihat Chuuya dengan wajah sangat ranum, bibir terbuka yang segera dikunci oleh Dazai. "ahhnn Daz ah hnngg ha—hmmpph!—"

Bersamaan ciuman liar itu, dengan saliva Chuuya yang menetes di kedua sudut bibir bengkaknya, Dazai membuat miliknya sepenuhnya tertanam. Merobek liang Chuuya yang mungkin mengeluarkan darah.

Chuuya berteriak, masih sesakit itu walau Dazai sudah melakukan percobaan dengan jarinya. Air matanya jatuh, bibir yang digigitnya berdarah seperti punggung Dazai yang menerima cakaran darinya.

"Sakit?" isakan Chuuya beri sebagai jawaban, dan Dazai menciumi bibirnya lembut. "Ini akan baik baik saja, Chuuya."

Chuuya mengangguk paham. Percaya pada Dazai, ia memberikan seluruh diri dan kehormatannya untuk pria ini, malam ini.

"Kau bisa bergerak?" tanyanya singkat. Dan Chuuya hanya menatap sayu seraya mengangguk.

Chuuya bertumpu pada bahu Dazai untuk menaikkan tubuhnya. Merasakan penis Dazai berdenyut di dalamnya. Lebih mengencangkan kaki dan mulai menaik turunkan tubuh kecilnya, mendesah akan kerjanya sendiri. Keping hazel hanya menatapnya takjub.

"Ahh.. Daz ahhhnn... Hnnhh mnnhh Ahhnh.. Dazai hh Dazai hnngg... ahh~~"

Begitu desah yang Chuuya keluarkan, nikmat akan yang dia lakukan. Sementara Dazai memeluk erat, mengelus punggungnya yang mengencang.

"Hnn..." lenguhan lepas dari Dazai, dan Chuuya senang. Bukan dia sendiri yang menikmati permainan. Lalu ritmenya bertambah setelah mengabaikan rasa sakit dari kulit yang terluka.

Desahnya menjadi, lalu "Dazai! Ahh.. Aku hnngg...! " Pelukan di kencangkan, namun tidak dengan gerakan yang dilakukan Chuuya. Badannya masih naik turun untuk mencapai klimaks yang sudah dekat. Tidak peduli parahnya gesekan dan darah yang mungkin keluar dan bercampur dengan air dari sana.

Kulit yang bergesekan dan tekanan air menambah rangsang yang dia terima. Tulang belakang ia lengkungkan.

"Ahhn hnnh Dazai! AAAHH!" kepalanya ditarik ke belakang ketika pria jingga itu mendapat orgasme pertama karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Ahhnn Dazai!" semen bercampur, bersatu dengan air kolam. Suhunya yang hangat semakin naik karena nafsu dua orang ini.

Dazai masih merasakan nikmat otot yang mengapitnya, matanya tertuju pada wajah Chuuya yang mulai dibanjiri air mata dan keringat akibat birahi. Deru nafasnya berat dan seduktif. Dazai menjejaki leher Chuuya lalu membiarkan Chuuya jatuh di bahu memeluknya.

"Kau hebat Chuuya.." ucapnya mengelus bokong dan paha Chuuya, "..sekarang giliran ku."

Dazai mengangkat Chuuya lebih tinggi, menyenderkan pemuda kecil itu di batu lalu melempar senyum. "Aku mulai yah?"

Chuuya mengangguk halus. "Ahh!" desah lolos dari mulutnya saat Dazai mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya menusuk Chuuya.

"Ahhhh... Ah Daz Dazai! Ah Dazai! Hngg ahh~~ hyaahh!"

Suaranya semakin tinggi terutama saat Dazai mulai mendapatkan titik skrotum itu. Dia menambah kecepatannya, dan melihat Chuuya seperti hal paling indah dalam hidupnya.

Lihat wajah itu, memerah sangat parah. Lidahnya hampir terjulur keluar bersamaan saliva manis yang mengalir di sudut bibir yang ranum membengkak. Iris biru tak tampak karena matanya merapat, dan setitik air berada di ujung ujungnya.

Kulitnya penuh air yang tidak bisa dibedakan apa itu keringat atau air kolam. Rambutnya masih basah dan terurai menawan. Tubuhnya kecil, masih indah walau penuh bekas luka hasil pertempuran.

Chuuya bukan satu satunya yang menggila dengan semua desahan desahan itu.

"Ah Chuuya.. Chuuya..!" Dazai pun demikian, melepas ucapan nafsu tatkala mencapai klimaksnya lebih awal. Menuang benihnya di dalam Chuuya yang dia tau tidak mungkin bisa menampung itu semua.

"Akhh!" lalu Chuuya menyusul. Jatuh lemas dalam rengkuhan Dazai. Begitupun Dazai sendiri. Mereka saling menyanggah satu sama lain, merasakan deru cepat satu sama lain, lengket akan keringat, dan menyalurkan kehangatan yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku lelah Chuuya..." Dazai mengaduh seraya menciumi bagian kiri wajah Chuuya.

"Keluarkan hh dulu milikmu."

Ucapan Chuuya langsung ditiruti Dazai. Ia mengangkat Chuuya sembari menarik dirinya. Tapi masih memeluk si mungil. Lalu jatuh ke belakang. Membawa Chuuya untuk terbenam di air yang sudah bercampur cairan cinta mereka. Membasahi diri untuk menjadi lebih menggairah.

Dazai bangkit merangkul Chuuya sembari menciumnya di tengah uap uap panas onsen, menuntun si pendek untuk duduk di tepi kolam batu sembari menunggu rasa lelah itu berkurang agar bisa membersihkan diri di shower.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?" tanya Chuuya menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Dazai.

"Biarkan saja. Memangnya mereka bisa apa?"

Chuuya memukul tangan Dazai pelan, "aku letnan bodoh! Kalau digosipin gimana?"

"Karena Chuuya letnan, makanya tidak ada yang berani menggosip."

"Sialan kau." Chuuya menyikut Dazai, namun lebih merapatkan tubuhnya.

Dazai membalas merengkuh lengan Chuuya dari belakang. Bersandar di kepala si oranye dan memainkan jari lentik yang tenggelam di dalam air.

"Bagaimana dengan airnya? menjijikkan jika ada yang memakainya mandi."

"Mereka menguras dan mencuci kolamnya sekitar jam 11 malam. Tenang saja."

"Ohh..." Chuuya memejamkan matanya, mengingat ingat hal yang terjadi, lalu mulai bicara.

"Aku tidak percaya melakukan sex pertama kali di onsen, di umur 25, denganmu, dengan posisi itu. Aku merasa belakangku robek."

Dazai tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan itu. "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir Chuuya. Yang penting sekarang, kita baikan oke? Aku masih mencintaimu dari dulu, jadi, cintai aku lagi. Yah?"

Chuuya bangkit dari duduk dan posisi romantisnya, membuat rasa kecewa sejenak terlintas di benak Dazai. Takut kalau Chuuya akan marah dan kembali pergi.

Namun Chuuya tidak melakukannya, dia hanya menatap mata coklat pemuda raven itu dalam. Lalu mencium bibirnya. Pertemuan singkat yang menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi, Dazai."

Dazai membeku.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku gagal melupakanmu, militer dan perang tidak bisa membuatku lupa akan dirimu. Aku masih mencintaimu dari dulu. Jadi, tidak akan ada kata _'lagi'_ dariku."

Senyum terukir indah di wajah itu. Senyum yang sering sekali tampil sepuluh tahun lalu, sebelum mereka berpisah.

Pelukan Dazai beri. Penuh hangat dan rasa tulus menyayangi. Dia merasakan matanya basah, dia menangis dan Chuuya mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Jangan menangis, Dazai Osamu tidak cocok menangis..." Chuuya kembali berbicara dan Dazai duduk menatapnya.

"Aku bahagia sekali sampai ingin mati!" Dazai menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, dan Chuuya tertawa. Tangan kecilnya mengusap kepala Dazai lembut, lalu dia melanjutkan,

"Aku punya kamar sendiri di lantai dua, jadi kau bisa..." matanya berpaling ke samping, memilih melihat air dibanding Dazai. "..datang malam nanti?" gumam Chuuya pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Yaaa... Kau bisa datang malam nanti, untuk minum, atau apa... yang kau mau.."

Dazai menyimak sejenak dengan wajah anak kecilnya lalu berkata "Ya ampun Chuuya! Cium aku lagi sini!"

"He—ehh?!"

 **—OO—**

Malam itu bintang bertabur cerah di langit malam. Angin barat berhembus sejuk mendinginkam gerahnya udara musim panas. Beberapa bunga api terlihat menghiasi langit di atas laut dari jendela kamar Chuuya.

Gunung itu tidak terlalu jauh dari pantai dan pelabuhan, tidak jauh pula dari perbatasan dan pos militer. Itu sebabnya mereka berdua bisa mendapat satu kesempatan dari milyaran kemustahilan untuk bertemu, di pemandian air panas sederhana ini.

Chuuya dengan teman teman prajurit yang mengambil cuti, dan Dazai dengan dua orang marinir kapal yang kebetulan singgah di pelabuhan.

Menelaah jauh, Chuuya tersenyum akan lucunya hidup yang remuk redam lalu Tuhan memberinya kebahagiaan singkat sebelum beberapa hari lagi mereka akan kembali berpisah karena pekerjaan.

Pintu diketuk dari luar, Chuuya pergi dari lamunannya menuju sumber suara itu.

"Lama menunggu, Letnan?"

"Hentikan itu, dan masuklah..."

Chuuya mempersilahkan pria brunette beryukata biru itu masuk ke teritori sementaranya. Kamar penginapan yang kecil, dan Dazai pasti juga memesannya di bawah.

"Enaknya punya kamar sendiri, aku dan temanku saja kongsi bertiga." dia memelas.

"Itulah hidup. Kau harus bersyukur karena anak buahku berbagi satu kamar dengan enam orang. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana ricuhnya mereka nanti? Dan sibuknya aku besok meminta maaf pada penghuni lain..." Chuuya menghela nafas deritanya.

"Hehehe... maaf.." lalu Dazai duduk di tepi ruangan yang jendela besarnya terbuka mengarah langsung ke laut yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan penuh.

"Dunia tidak adil...!" ucap Dazai menundukkan kepalanya begitu melihat keindahan itu. "Dasar orang tajir jahat!" ia cemberut.

"Kenapa marah padaku?" Chuuya bergabung dengannya membawa dua gelas, dan seember es batu yang teronggok sebotol anggur di sana. "..salah sendiri tidak pesan kamar di lantai dua."

"Hummpp!" pipi menggembung itu mengisyaratkan Dazai merajuk, sifat anak anaknya kumat.

"Hentikan itu, umurmu sudah dua puluh lima tahun. Ini, minum ini.." ia menyodorkan segelas cairan merah itu pada Dazai. Lalu meneguk miliknya sendiri.

"Wine? Aku lebih suka sake. Tapi kalau Chuuya yang memberi, yahh.. Dengan senang hati." Dalam sekejap moodnya berubah positif. Chuuya tau cara merawat Dazai dengan baik.

Mereka diam beberapa saat menikmati pemandangan dan alkohol masing masing. "Jadi," hingga akhirnya Dazai membuka suara, "bagaimana hidup di militer?"

"Yahh... Tidak buruk, kau ingat luka yang tadi kau tekan?"

"Oh, yang jahitan di lengan?"

Chuuya mengangguk, lalu menurunkan yukata coklat yang dikenakannya hingga terlihat bahu, lengan, dan dada kirinya. Menunjukkan luka itu pada Dazai, namun si raven tidak fokus ke itu melainkan tubuh mungil yang menggoda.

"Aku mendapatkannya dua minggu lalu."

Ucapan Chuuya menarik Dazai dari terpesonanya, mengikuti alur pembicaraan dan malihat luka itu lebih dekat. Jahitan dengan kawat besar, masih merah, dan bengkak.

Dazai ingin menyentuh luka itu kalau Chuuya tidak memukul tangannya dengan raut kesal, "Jangan disentuh bodoh!"

"Ehehe.. Maaf." ia tertawa, namun maafnya hanya formalitas tanpa rasa bersalah. "jadi, lukanya kenapa?"

"Tergores pagar besi saat menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil. Heroik bukan?" Chuuya tertawa di akhir kalimatnya, dan Dazai ikut tersenyum.

"Ngomong ngomong soal anak, aku punya adik kecil loh Chuuya.."

"Adik? Dari mana?" siratan gusar tampak di matanya, Chuuya takut menanyakan keluarga Dazai yang dia tau bahwa keluarganyalah yang membunuh mereka semua.

"Jangan sedih begitu Chuuya.. Saat aku berlayar, sekitar tiga tahun setelah kau pergi, aku menemukan kerabat jauh di daerah barat. Ada paman dan bibi yang membuka toko roti, dan gadis kecil mereka Elise."

"Ohh.." Chuuya tidak bisa berkomentar banyak, ia menatap gelas berisi wine yang dia pegang lalu berkata dengan senyum "..syukurlah kau masih punya keluarga."

Senyum parau terlukis, antara sedih mengingat keluarganya dulu, dan senang karena ia melihat Chuuya tersenyum hangat atas keluarga barunya.

"Ngomong ngomong, Elise-chan punya mata biru sepertimu. Walau rambutnya pirang, tapi aku selalu mengingatmu kalau melihatnya. Manis sekali."

"Aku juga kenal orang sepertimu saat bertugas di Rusia. Sangat menyebalkan dengan rambut biru dan topi yang aneh. Tapi sifatnya sangat mirip denganmu.."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya kan Chuuya?"

Chuuya tersenyum, melirik dari sudut matanya wajah Dazai yang santai namun bernuansa cemas.

"Aaa... Fyodor tampan sekali Ya Tuhan~" Dia menggoda Dazai yang mulai terlihat gusar. "Aku pikir aku akan menetap di Rusia saat dia melamarku..."

"APAA?!"

Senyum terpahat semakin lebar di bibir Chuuya setelah mendapat reaksi Dazai yang syok.

"Chuuya, dia melamarmu? Apa dia melakukannya?! Kau menerimanya?! Chuuya!"

Tubuhnya diguncang oleh Dazai yang menuntut jawaban, namun Chuuya hanya tertawa lebar dan membuat Dazai bingung.

"Aku bercanda. Ahaha!" guncangan itu berhenti, namun Dazai masih menatapnya meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Yahh, dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku bukan melamar. Aku bilang, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan cinta karena menghambatku sebagai seorang prajurit. Tidak perlu seposesif itu."

Dazai melemaskan ototnya, menghela nafas, "... tega sekali menakutiku seperti itu."

"Maaf," Chuuya mencium pipi Dazai sebagi permintaan maaf dan Dazai balas mengecupnya di bibir. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa kalau bukan kau.." Chuuya merangkak, lalu duduk bersandar di pangkuan Dazai sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

Hanya ada gemuruh hutan dan ledakan bunga api di ujung pantai. Detik jam samar samar menyamai tenangnya jantung mereka. "Aku suka di sini." Chuuya bergumam lembut dengan mata tertutup. Merasakan hangat dari Dazai.

"Aku juga.. Menenangkan, dan dekat dengan laut." jawab Dazai membelai pipi Chuuya, menyisihkan helai helai rambut halusnya.

"Bukan itu." Chuuya menggenggam tangan Dazai, menciumi jari jari kurus itu. "Aku suka berada di pelukanmu."

Sebuah percikan merah besar menghiasi langit di sana. Menutup degup jantung Dazai yang bertambah cepat seketika. Hangat terasa menyesakkan di dadanya. Namun sebuah takut akan bayangan kalau ini mimpi mengusiknya.

Ia mendekap Chuuya mungil lebih erat. Mencium kepalanya. Membagi semua rasa bahagia dan permohonan _jangan pergi lagi_ untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Hey.." Tepukan lembut Chuuya beri di kepala Dazai. "Ceritakan padaku sesuatu.."

"Apa hm?"

"Gadis atau orang yang kau temui, yang membuatmu melupakanku.. Atau semacamnya?"

"Jangan bodoh, tidak ada Chuuya.."

"Tidak mungkin.. Kau mengarungi samudera, masa tidak menemukan satu atau dua. Ga laku yah?" Nadanya mengejek, dan Dazai hanya membalas dengan mengadu keningnya dengan Chuuya. "Aw! Sakit bodoh!"

"Hehe.." ia tertawa, kemudian mengambil nafas untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun terhenti karena suara ketukan pintu yang kasar.

Keduanya menatap ke arah pintu, lalu saling bertatapan. "Sepertinya penting.." Dazai berucap disusul dengan Chuuya yang bangkit dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu.

Tampak seorang lelaki, mungkin bawahannya, rambutnya senada dengan mata hitamnya yang dalam. Suaranya rendah dan tubuhnya tegap. Samar samar Dazai mendengar namanya Akutagawa.

Ingin ia menguping, namun bersamaan dengan niat itu, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel sederhananya.

Dari sebuah nomor tak dikenal. Lalu ia membaca, tercekat, mematung, panik, dan meringis dalam hati.

"Aku punya kabar buruk untukku, untuk kita sebenarnya.." suara Chuuya memanggil hazelnya melirik ke pemuda dengan yukata coklat itu.

"Aku dipanggil untuk misi ke Irak. Tingkat A, dan kemungkinan kembali cuma tiga puluh persen..."

Tak tampak apa yang tersirat dalam topaz itu. Antara takut, sedih, gamang, kecewa, dan putus asa.

Gorden linen terhempas lembut ke arahnya, angin pun menjadi biang bergeraknya helai brunette itu. Dan hanya dalam jeda singkat, kekecewaannya terhadap nasib membawa Dazai pada sebuah keputusan sembari mengutuk takdir yang kembali mengambil Chuuya dan mengekangnya untuk mengejar.

"Dazai, maafkan aku. Aku akan pergi besok karena aku pikir akan menghabiskan malam ini bersamaku. Kita tidak usah tidur sampai pagi yah? Temani aku bercerita dan aku ingin kau mengantarku ke bandara besok.. Kau sempat kan?"

"Chuuya." Dazai berdiri. Menghadap Chuuya yang tersenyum lembut padanya sedari tadi. "Kau bertanya tentang orang yang membuatku melupakanmu."

Senyum Chuuya perlahan pudar. Ditatapnya mata coklat Dazai yang tertutup bayangan.

"Sebenarnya ada, seorang wanita."

Kosong, itulah yang didapat Chuuya. Seluruh yang bisa ia lihat dari Dazai saat ini.

"Aku menikah dengannya, dan punya anak."

 _Sebuah palu._

Sebuah palu terasa tepat membuat hatinya retak. Rasa dingin menjalar dari dada hingga ke ujung kepala. "..kau... bercanda..." rintihnya membantah dengan senyum paksa, namun Dazai hanya menggeleng.

"Dia menyuruhku pulang. Dan kurasa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, karena kau mungkin tidak akan kembali."

"A—apa maksudmu—?" bingung melandanya. Sungguh sakit yang ia rasa karena perkataan Dazai yang menyiratkan kematian untuknya. "Aku.. pasti kembali... Aku—"

"Tidak usah." tone nya rendah, dingin, tanpa perasaan kecuali hancur di dasarnya. "Aku sudah punya kehidupan, dan kau punya. Jadi kurasa, tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan drama ini."

"Drama?" Chuuya bertanya. Pada Dazai, pada langit dan laut gelap di sana, pada dirinya sendiri. Hingga segala kebuntuan hati dan pikirannya yang bercampur aduk bermuara pada sebuah emosi, marah. "Kau marah karena aku mau pergi misi ke Irak? Tidak lucu Dazai!"

"Aku tidak marah, sudah ku katakan ini hanya drama. Pura pura, dari awal hanya sandiwara."

Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan singkat yang terasa berabad abad. Hingga akhirnya teriakan Chuuya yang penuh amarah tertuju pada Dazai.

"MAKSUDMU INI HANYA DRAMA?!"

"Ya." jawab si surai gelap itu singkat.

"CIUMAN ITU? AIR MATA ITU? SEKS ITU?! SEMUA CINTA YANG KURASAKAN DAN KUBERI MALAM INI HANYA... HANYA DRAMA?!"

Chuuya bertanya, berteriak, mengepalkan tangannya geram dengan semua rasa bodoh yang dia miliki. Memastikan sebuah candaan dari Dazai. Namun—

"...Ya."

—matanya basah.

Singkat sekali jawaban itu tapi menusuk Chuuya di tiap sudut dirinya yang merasakan darah. Ia lumpuh. Di hati, pikiran, dan tubuhnya. Otot ototnya kehilangan kontraksi dan melemas ingin tumbang.

Dia benar benar lumpuh.

"Kalau kau—"

"Aku tidak bercanda Chuuya. Dari dulu kau tidak berubah, tetap bodoh. Apa kau pikir pria di depanmu ini masih mencintaimu? Pria ini sudah kau hancurkan hidupnya dengan pesona dan keluarga iblismu itu. Apa kau pikir aku masih punya rasa selain dendam padamu?"

Matanya terbelalak dengan alis yang mengernyit. Terpukul. Chuuya tidak menyangka Dazai bisa sebiadab ini. Sejahanam ini mempermainkan rasa yang setia ia miliki dan ia jaga.

Hatinya membeku, ingin menolak semua yang Dazai katakan. Ingin memaksa Dazai untuk mengatakan betapa pria itu mencintai dirinya dan ini hanyalah dusta. Namun yang selanjutnya malah membunuh Chuuya lebih parah, membuatnya jatuh lebih jauh dalam apa yang disebut keputus-asaan.

"Aku melihatmu di lobi, dan aku sadar, ini kesempatan bagus untuk balas dendam." Dazai tersenyum, "..menemuimu, dan yah! Kau masih mencintaiku? Haha! Tidakkah kau bisa sedikit lebih pintar ...Letnan?"

Dia dihina, tapi Chuuya hanya diam. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain membiarkan air mata mengalir di pipi? Berpikir sejak awal ini salahnya, namun apa ia begitu pendosanya mendapat balasan seperti ini? _'Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku dari tadi Dazai?'_

"Seks? Ayolah Chuuya sayang, aku butuh bersenang senang karena jauh dari orang terkasih. Dan kau mengundangku dengan polosnya ke kamarmu, mengatakan semua ungkapan kasih yang bodoh. Lalu kau bilang ada tugas di Irak."

Tubuh mungil itu bergetar, menolak namun menerima. Semua hujatan dan penghakiman dari Dazai. Namun kenapa seperih ini Ya Tuhan?

"Kau mau pergi? Pergi saja ke perang bodohmu... Selamat tinggal."

Pintu terbanting tertutup. Meninggalkan Chuuya yang seketika terkulai duduk membungkuk bersamaan kembang api terakhir.

Rasanya seperti, semua ruh dan perasaannya ditarik paksa oleh kalimat kalimat itu. Dazai membencinya, membangkitkan perasaan yang sudah lama ia kubur, lalu menggunakannya untuk balas dendam.

Ingin ia mengadu pada Tuhan di surga. Kenapa takdir mempermainkannya seperti ini? Apa dosanya terlahir semenderita ini.

Luka ini terlalu dalam untuk dijabarkan. Hancur ini bukan hanya pecah dan terpisah. Namun merusak yang lain. Pedih sekali.

Jika saja dadanya dibelah, mungkin semua hatinya sudah menjadi serpihan kecil seperti pasir di pantai sana.

Memangnya apa lagi? Bisa kau bayangkan saat dirimu mencintai seorang pemuda selama sepuluh tahun. Delapan tahun di antaranya dihabiskan jauh darinya, berusaha melupakannya. Namun semua jiwamu menolak.

Kau merindukannya, mencintainya, ingin memeluknya, menyentuhnya, mendengar suaranya, menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Lalu semua terjadi.

 _Bisa kau bayangkan cinta itu?_

Semua kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan namun dia tepis menjadi kenyataan beberapa jam lalu.

Dan kemudian semua menghilang...

Takdir mengambil kebahagiaan itu lagi. Dia yang dicintai sudah lama membencinya. Sudah lama menunggu untuk menghancurkannya.

 _'Kepada siapa semua doa doa itu selama ini menuju Ya Tuhan?'_

Di ruangan itu hanya ada Chuuya dengan gema jam yang berdetik. Menyumpah, putus asa,

...menangis dalam bisu di atas kematian cintanya.

 **—OO—**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Sudah berapa lama saya php pada kalian yang menunggu dipost nya lemon ini? Maafkan saya reader yang masih setia baca ff ff saya yang absurd, nistah, gaje, dan jauh dari kata tidak sempurna.. Banyak kesibukan dan kendala yang menghambat saya berkencen dengan komputer tercinta. /oi

Berawal dari entah topik chat apa dengan Nyan yang berujung "kok jadi pingin buat lemon di kolam yah? Lalu sebagian adegan saya kembangkan dari ide Satsuki yang of course always bejadh. Kalian sangat luar biasa asem~~~

btw, jangan harapkan ff ini akan up cepat karena saya banyak tugas di kehidupan nyata walau baru masuk sekolah hiks/ jancurhat. Tapi, saya harap kalian mau membaca ff ini sampai habis, karena—

—ini rating favorit kalian.. pfft :'v /g

Jadi, terimakasih sudah membaca dan komentar..

See You~


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer****

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

 **Warn : BL, absurd, typo, typo, hurt, comfort, typo :'v**

* * *

 **ROMEO FOR JULIET**

— **OO—**

Sudah berjam-jam Chuuya duduk di bibir pantai. Membiarkan semua duka nya ternoda oleh gemuruh badai yang menerjang.

Basah, dengan setelan hitam yang hampa tanpa berpayung.

Di tengah dinginnya hujan, sepasang biru itu melihat ke laut yang berkecamuk. Diterpa angin dan air yang deras tanpa menyisakan suasana musim panas hari itu.

Sebuah gundah melintas di benak. Titik titik keraguan dan kesedihan yang untuk kesekian kalinya coba ia kubur, namun selalu saja ditarik keluar oleh takdir.

Walau ia mencoba lari, walau ia mencoba sembunyi, walau ia mencari mati, tapi sesuatu bernama takdir untuk kesekian kalinya memaksa Chuuya pulang ke rumah. Ke tempat dimana semua dukanya berawal.

Memorinya berputar pada sebuah musim panas saat umur tujuh belas lalu, yang dia habiskan di pantai bersama keluarga dan adik adik kecil yang manis. Senyum terukir, ...lalu padam bersamaan oleh dinginnya air garam yang menyapa kaki jenjangnya.

Lalu ingatannya kembali terbang menjauh, jauh ke musim panas itu.

Dimana ia mendapat dan kehilangan semua kehormatan dan kemampuan mencintai.

Gigi menggertak, Chuuya memejamkan mata meredam semua emosi yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan. Membiarkan tubuhnya ditimpa oleh air mata langit yang menjadi wakil dari tangisnya.

— **OO—**

Genangan yang terpijak mencipratkan air di celana creamnya, namun langkah pria itu tetap cepat. Payung menutup wajah dan kantung plastik diangkat lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Menghembus nafas untuk menjaga diri dari dinginnya hujan namun tetap tidak bisa menyelamatkan mantel yang sudah basah.

Dazai berhenti di sebuah toko roti, membeli beberapa brioche untuk tuan putrinya di rumah, Elise. Tak lama, lalu ia keluar dari sana. Membuat kehangatan yang tadi ia rasa kini hilang kembali.

Melanjutkan jalannya yang cepat tanpa melihat dengan benar kondisi trotoar yang becek. Hingga akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang. "Ma—eh?"

Ucapan dipotongnya sendiri. Matanya terbelalak lebar, sama seperti iris biru gelap di depannya.

Tubuhnya membatu, melemas ingin jatuh, namun ia tetap berdiri. Menatap sosok mungil di depannya yang juga melempar pandangan yang sama.

Dazai kenal orang itu. Sangat mengenalnya, sangat merindukannya, dan sangat ingin melupakannya.

Rambut oranye nya basah dan matanya sembab. Kontras sekali ia baru menangis suntuk.

Tubuhnya kuyup, dan Dazai melihat itu. Tanpa payung. Hanya topi yang bertengger indah di kepalanya.

"Chuuya?"

Chuuya tersentak.

Namanya disebut oleh orang itu, oleh suara itu, oleh rasa yang sudah berbeda dari itu.

"Kau baik?" Dazai kembali bertanya, namun Chuuya hanya menjawab dalam diamnya.

 _'Tolong pergi. Jangan lihat aku seperti itu.'_

Semua lukanya kembali terbuka. Yang sudah ia jahit dengan tidak rapi, yang ia tutup dengan perban kesibukan yang tipis, semua kembali terbuka seperti ditetes oleh asamnya jeruk lemon.

"Umm, Aa.. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Dazai melanjutkan.

 _'Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi. Jangan bicara lagi...'_

Sangat buruk. Apa tidak bisa lebih buruk selain bertemu mimpi buruk dari mimpi buruk? Chuuya ingin menangis lagi, namun bencinya lebih besar dibanding haru.

Ia menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak yang tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan.

Keduanya hanya diam. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, dan hanya membiarkan nada nada hujan mengiringi sebagai orkestra sendu.

Chuuya berdiri dengan kepala yang menatap sepatunya, merasakan semua sakitnya dari empat tahun lalu naik ke seluruh sisi tubuh dan ruhnya yang rapuh.

Sementara Dazai memandang makhluk kecil itu sedih. Ingin memeluknya, namun apa yang dia lakukan dulu membuatnya tidak pantas untuk itu. Apakah Tuhan mengirim malaikat ini untuk kembali disakiti? Atau dia mengirim Dazai untuk menyembuhkan malaikat itu?

Tangannya terulur, meneduhkan payung itu pada Chuuya. Melindungi si mungil dari hujan walau tubuhnya sendiri terguyur rintik rintik air yang setia deras.

Chuuya mendanga, bingung pada apa yang Dazai lakukan. Melihat sosok jangkung yang tidak berubah itu kini ditimpa derasnya tangis sang langit. Jatuh pada fokus kakao yang dalam tanpa dasar namun penuh iba.

 _'tidakkah kau pikir aku membencimu?'_ Chuuya bertanya pada Dazai dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai payung? Nanti bisa sakit." ucap si brunette seraya melepas coat nya.

Kalimat yang Dazai beri menusuk hati, menggali air mata untuk bermuara di manik biru yang indah. Menggetarkan kaki yang ingin menekuk lemah, ingin jatuh, ingin dipeluk, ingin dihangatkan, ingin dicintai oleh Dazai. Dazai yang dulu.

Dazai yang pertama kali menggenggam tangannya. Dazai yang pertama kali berbicara dengannya. Dazai yang pertama kali memeluknya penuh kepedulian. Dazai yang pertamu kali mencium bibir, tangan, pipi, dan keningnya.

Dazai yang dulu mencintainya sedalam Mariana, sebesar Andromeda, sekuat Heracles, seterang Sirius, sejernih kaca,,

... namun sekarang sejauh air mata. Tertahan, dekat, dan enggan untuk disentuh.

 _'kumohon jangan.'_

Tangan berbalut perban terus bergerak. Membawa coat cream nya untuk disampirkan ke pundak mungil Chuuya yang hanya menatapnya hampa.

Sangat jelas Chuuya tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Mencari sebab Dazai bersikap baik seperti ini. Tak bergeming karena sisa harapan, namun rasa takutnya lebih kuat.

Dia tidak ingin disakiti lagi.

"Tidak butuh!"

Chuuya menepis tangan Dazai yang memegang payung. Membuat benda berjasa itu kini terlempar dan terjatuh ke jalan yang tergenang air keruh.

Tentu Dazai kaget, namun sekejap kemudian dia kembali tenang. Meresap semua sakit penolakan atas dasar amarah. Mengutuk diri sendiri tanpa menyalahkan sang kasih.

Chuuya melepas coat itu kasar, memberinya pada Dazai dengan culas. Raut wajahnya tegar menandakan prajurit itu menahan emosi untuk tidak menangis, berteriak, memukul, bahkan menghajar Dazai di sini, saat ini.

Menjadi orang yang kuat, membatasi diri, tidak percaya untuk kembali jatuh pada Dazai.

"Tolong jangan bicara padaku lagi, Dazai Osamu. Aku sudah muak denganmu!"

..Diam. Itulah yang Dazai lakukan.

"Jangan bersikap sok baik padaku kalau kau hanya mau menyakitiku lagi. Apa kau belum puas dengan yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tau bagaiman hancur aku waktu itu?!"

Hazel itu berkilau, seperti sebuah kristal yang mungkin akan meleleh.

"Chuuya,," Dazai menyebut namanya. Dengan semua rasa yang tersisa, selembut kasih yang dulu mereka jalin, sehening angin di musim semi. "...ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang itu."

"Jangan lagi, Dazai." kini suaranya bergetar. Sedikit serak dengan nada mengharap akan belas kasih, "Kumohon...Sudah terlalu sakit disini."

Kata kata Chuuya sangat melukainya, walau hanya seperti itu, walau hanya sependek itu, tapi tepat menguak semua kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Memvonis dengan semua dosa yang telah lakukan.

Namun Dazai tau, yang dia dapat tidak lebih buruk dari yang cintanya dapat.

Dia bisa melihat Chuuya mungil berdiri kokoh dengan semua derita yang ia pikul di punggung kecilnya.

Dia bisa melihat kilatan air mata yang menggenang di permata indah.

Dia bisa melihat tubuh bahu kecil yang gemetar dengan tangan mengepal marah.

Dia bisa merasakan semua rapuh dan hancur yang Chuuya alami karenanya.

Namun Dazai tau, dia pasti, harus menyelesaikan semuanya, menguak semua dosanya, meminta sedikit beban Chuuya untuk ditanggung bersama. Semua harus berakhir disini. Hari ini.

"Aku memaksa." ucapnya penuh nekad. Menarik tangan Chuuya yang meronta menolak, "rumahku di ujung jalan. Ikut aku, sekali lagi saja Chuuya."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau lagi, Dazai! Lepaskan aku!"

Dalam beberapa detik awal mereka beradu tenaga, namun akhirnya Chuuya menurut. Lelah dengan paksaan, lelah dengan tubuhnya, biar saja semua hancur saat ini. Biar saja dia membunuh perasaannya hari ini.

Hingga dengan lemah Chuuya mengikuti langkah cepat Dazai yang menarik dan menuntunnya lembut. Meninggalkan payung yang terhempas, dan topi Chuuya yang tidak sengaja terjatuh, dalam hujan dan genangan.

— **OO—**

"Maaf memaksamu, duduklah dekat perapian. Aku akan ambil handuk." Dazai mengunci pintu rumahnya, menyimpan kuncinya dalam saku coat yang basah.

Apa dia benar benar berniat menculik dan menahan Chuuya di rumah kecil sederhananya ini.

Chuuya berjalan, berdiri di depan perapian yang membara untuk merasakan hangat meresap ke kulitnya yang sedari tadi sudah kedinginan.

Sapphire nya berkelana ke sekeliling ruangan. Di dinding kayu menempel setir kapal, bersanding dengan foto foto hitam putih Dazai dengan pakaian pelaut. Beralaskan karpet aquamarine bulat, sofa maroon kecil dan dua kursi kayu yang mengelilingi meja kayu pendek. Di sebelah perapian ada rak buku setinggi tubuhnya.

Gelap, hanya cahaya api perapian yang masuk ke sana, bahkan sisa sisa sinar mendung di luar tidak terasa sama sekali. Benar benar redup, kecil, namun Chuuya bisa merasakan kasih sayang dazai yang dia bagi dengan keluarganya di sana.

Sederhana, hanya hiasan di atas perapian yang menarik perhatiannya. Botol botol berisikan surat surat dan ada yang berisi kapal.

Ramai, banyak, berserak di atas senta batu itu. Chuuya mengambil sebuah. Menebak kira kira apa isi surat itu, bagaimana cara memasukkan kapal ke dalamnya. Mencoba membuang pikiran gundah nelangsanya dengan sebuah seni.

"Bagus bukan?"

Suara itu memanggil Chuuya yang setelahnya menoleh ke arah tangga dan mendapati gadis kecil dengan rambut emas panjang tergerai dengan mata biru cerah.

"Dazai-san membuat mereka semua sejak keluar dari kelautan.. Jangan dirusak, karena itu sangat berharga baginya."

Senyum terukir di bibir tipis gadis itu, mempersilahkan Chuuya duduk di sofa itu.

"Kau tau, setiap hari sepulang dari toko dia membuat benda itu.. Setiiiaaapp hari selama empat tahun! Aku bosan melihatnya tidur sampai malam hanya untuk menyelesaikan satu... Dan kesal juga karena gudang isinya benda itu semua.. huff..." ocehan yang menggebu gebu itu manis terdengar, Chuuya menampilkan kurva tipis atas tingkah anak itu.

"Kau temannya Dazai-san? Kami tidak pernah punya tamu.."

Senyum Chuuya tenggelam sejenak, diganti dengan tarikan senyum lain yang lebih lebar dan lebih palsu, "Aku.. bukan temannya..." berucap pelan, si jingga membuka jas hitamnya yang basah. Pikirannya penuh dugaan, dan hatinya penuh jawaban yang ditolak.

"Maaf menunggu.." sebuah handuk Dazai tudungkan pada Chuuya mencoba menyalurkan hangat sebelum dia berucap pada si gadis kecil, "Elise-chan? Bisa kau temani dia sebentar? Aku mau ambil sake di gudang."

Senyum membalas permintaan itu, lalu Dazai kembali ke belakang. Menghilang dalam lorong panjang yang gelap, meninggalkan Elise kecil dan Chuuya yang semakin sakit di ruangan kecil itu.

 _'Kejam sekali kau Dazai, meninggalkanku dengan anakmu di sini. Apa maumu sampai menghinaku sejauh ini?'_

Chuuya menundukkan kepalanya, meringkuk dalam dingin di atas sofa yang sudah basah. Membiarkan mata besar Elise melihat ke dalam dirinya yang hancur. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika semua noda yang dia punya terkuak di sini.

Pikirannya hanya mengarah ke satu pertanyaan, _'apa yang harus dia lakukan seandainya bertemu istri Dazai nanti?'_

"Jadi,, siapa namamu?"

Kepalanya naik, menjatuhkan tatapan mata gelap yang penuh keputus asaan pada makhluk kecil yang duduk manis di depannya. Chuuya ingin pergi dari sini.

"Permisi Tuan? Aku bertanya padamu.."

"Chuuya. Nakahara Chuuya.."

"Chuuya?" Elise memutar matanya imut, mencari setitik informasi dari memorinya karena sepertinya Dazai sering mengucapkan nama itu dulu, sebelum peristiwa _itu_ terjadi.

"Lalu kau?" suara Chuuya mengisi kembali, "mana ibumu?" tanyanya

"Elise!" jawabnya bersemangat namun tiba tiba tone itu turun, "Ibuku sudah meninggal, empat tahun lalu.. Uhmm... Ah! Aku lupa, tadi aku minta Dazai-san membeli kue.. Sebentar, biar aku cari.. Semoga dia ingat!" lalu langkah kecilnya mengarah ke dapur.

Tinggallah Chuuya sendiri di sana, kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang bercabang dan buram dengan mata menerawang ke arah foto foto itu.

Hari yang berat, sangat berat baginya. Bertemu dan dipaksa masuk ke masa lalu yang ingin dikuburnya dalam dalam.

Dan dia takut. Sangat takut akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Tidak bohong, namun disangkal, Chuuya masih memiliki rasa itu pada Dazai. Entah kenapa sulit sekali menghapus cinta yang satu itu walaupun mereka tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah mungkin bersama.

Kembali air mata terbendung di kelopaknya, mengigit lagi bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sesak yang dihujamkan di dada. Kembali menarik dan merapatkan dirinya sendiri dalam balutan handuk tebal dari si pengkhianat.

Lalu ia keluar dari lamunannya. Keluar dari deritanya, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan pengganti keburukan.

Botol botol itu masih menarik perhatian. Chuuya sangat penasaran karena benda indah itu sangat jarang ia lihat saat dia bekerja di militer.

Dan tubuh berbalut handuk tosca itu kemudian bangkit, melangkah gontai menuju perapian yang masih setia membara.

Dalam semua kacau dalam kepalanya, Chuuya tidak memungkiri dirinya terpesona dengan botol botol itu. Matanya tertuju pada satu botol kaca biru berisi gulungan kertas. Diambilnya botol itu, mencoba melihat dengan lebih teliti walau mengabaikan peringatan Elise kecil tadi.

Matanya melihat lurus ke balik kaca itu, namun pikirannya tidak benar benar berada di sana. Dia berfikir, tentang hal hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

Di musim panas itu, Dazai memberi cintanya dengan nyata, atau perasaannya kala itu, Chuuya menganggapnya begitu nyata.

Lalu tiba tiba Dazai pergi, menyakitinya dan menghilang. Empat tahun lalu, ia berhenti jadi marinir lalu membuat benda benda artistik ini.

Chuuya tersenyum tipis, penuh dengan kesenangan jika Dazai membuat ini untuknya, namun senyum itu pahit karena semua hanya _'jika'_.

Berpikir kalau karena istrinya yang meninggal dan ini adalah benda favorit Dazai dan istrinya, Chuuya kembali mengiris hati sendiri.

 _Prak!_

Botol itu pecah, menghantam lantai karena salah Chuuya yang tak sengaja mengendurkan genggamannya dan menjatuhkan botol itu.

"Ya ampun!" ucapnya menuduh pada diri sendiri. Kaca sudah menjadi serpihan karena menabrak ubin yang kokoh. Berserakan di lantai hitam hingga mencapai bara api dan balik karpet.

Tapi tidak, Chuuya sama sekali tidak khawatir pada amarah Dazai. Sisa pikirannya sudah terlalu sempit untuk memikirkan alasan . Dia sudah sangat lelah, sudah sangat pasrah, dan sudah sangat hampa, penuh dalam keputus asaan.

Chuuya berjongkok untuk mengutip serpihan serpihan kaca halus, mengabaikan jemari yang tersayat sayat kecil karena sakit itu ditutupi oleh emosi dingin yang sangat besar.

Hanya kertas itu yang utuh, dan Chuuya mengambilnya. Bukan untuk menyelesaikan rasa penasaran dan mengenyampingkan bayangan Dazai yang akan menghinanya nanti, dia hanya ingin membacanya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Di bukanya gulungan kertas kecil kaku, menjelaskan fakta bahwa sudah terlipat dari bertahun tahun lalu. Kemudian manik lautnya membaca kalimat pendek yang ditulis tegak bersambung dengan tinta hitam.

' _Maafkan aku Chuuya, aku berbohong.'_

Sapphire nya membelalak seketika. Deru jantung yang tiba tiba bertambah cepat dan keringat yang mengucur deras. Sebuah badai terasa memotong seluruh pikirannya dan tidak ada tempat untuk apapun lagi.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang kau lakukann?!" teriakan nyaring seorang gadis memanggil perhatian Chuuya, Elise berdiri di depannya dengan tangan mengepal dan wajah memerah marah.

Rasa bersalah tidak lagi dipikirkan, peringatan Elise sudah ia lupakan, Chuuya mengabaikan lalu memecahkan satu persatu botol botol itu.

 _Prak, prak, prak._

Lagi, membaca semua kertas kertas yang ada di dalamnya walau Elise berteriak memanggil Dazai agar mengusirnya. Hanya tangan, mata, dan hatinya yang bekerja sama meniti tiap kata di kertas kertas buram itu.

' _Tidak mungkin aku memilih yang lain.'_

' _Aku menyesal, maafkan aku.'_

' _Aku merindukan senyum manismu, Chuuya.'_

' _Andai aku bisa mengajakmu kabur hari itu.'_

Sebuah sakit muncul. Kecewa akan kebohongan yang menyiksa hingga semua peraaan itu menyampaikan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Gemetar tidak lagi di rasa, hanya cinta menyakitkan yang kembali muncul ke permukaan.

' _Kau tau apa yang kupikirkan? Aku mengutuk takdir kita Chuuya.'_

' _Hanya satu hal, aku sangat rindu. Ya Tuhan, rindu ini membuatku gila.'_

' _Apa yang bisa kulakukan saat kau punya misi dan aku hanya punya satu keluarga yang sangat memerlukan perlindunganku?'_

' _Aku ingin menikahi Chuuya.'_

' _Aku masih menginginkan seorang Chuuya.'_

' _Maafkan aku. Kembali padaku. Beri aku cintamu lagi. Kumohon, Chuuya.'_

Harapan yang ia cari benar benar nyata di depannya. Di puluhan kertas buram kecil yang bergulung gulung.

"Chuuya?"

Chuuya berhenti, melihat pada Dazai yang berdiri di pintu lorong. Mata mereka bertatap, Chuuya dengan linang air matanya dan Dazai dengan ketidaksiapannya. Diam.

.

.

Dazai tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan, Chuuya masih berusaha menuruti pikirannya untuk menyangkal walau hatinya berusaha percaya.

Tidak ingin jatuh kembali seperti hari itu, tapi semua ini,,

...benar benar kembali menggali dan menarik cinta yang ia simpan, kunci, kubur, namun gagal ia lupakan.

"Apa maksudnya Dazai?" tangannya gemetar menggenggam kertas kertas itu erat sementara air mata tak hentinya jatuh membasahi pipi yang memerah.

"JELASKAN PADAKU!"

Elise kecil hanya menatap penuh kebingungan, semua diam sejak akhir teriakan Chuuya yang penuh amarah.

Hingga akhirnya Dazai memulai menjalankan waktu yang tadi berhenti dengan berjalan ke arah si pria mungil. Mengelilingi kursi namun tidak menghindari kaca kaca kecil yang berserakan.

"Maaf aku berbohong."

 _Plak!_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat keras di pipi Dazai. Dazai tidak membalas, ia menahan sakit itu tanpa mengeluarkan air mata walau Elise sudah kaget sekaligus menggeram akan perilaku kasar Chuuya.

Dazai menarik nafas berat, mencoba menenangkan diri dan jantungnya sekaligus menahan kacau yang memenuhi kepalanya, lalu ia berucap lembut, "Chuuya duduklah dulu.."

Tidak ada jawaban. Dazai meraih lengan Chuuya mengajaknya duduk, namun prajurit itu masih diam tanpa bergerak pun bersuara.

"Buka pintunya." dengan suara parau Chuuya mentitah.

"Chuuya,," hatinya menjerit namun suaranya masih tenang, dia tidak ingin membiarkan Chuuya pergi lagi dan membuatnya merana selama sisa kehidupan ini. "..kumohon,, duduklah dulu."

Mohon itu sangat tulus, lebih tulus, lebih menyakitkan di jiwa Chuuya yang mendengarnya. "BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Chuuya lepas. Pada Dazai, penuh dengan marah dan kecewa yang bergulung gulung.

Dazai memberi tatapan memelas, menahan Chuuya agar mengurungkan niat dan membiarkan dia bicara. Tapi sekali lagi, setelah helaan nafas berat, dengan suara yang ditekan rasa sakit hati ia kembali mengatakan itu. "Buka pintunya Dazai..!"

Dan Dazai menyerah. Dia tau, yang dia lakukan hari itu sangat buruk. Bukan, itu bukan keinginannya. Tapi rasa bersalah tetap saja mengarah pada kenyataan kalau semu itu adalah dosanya.

Kunci diputar dengan terpaksa. Tak terbayangkan kuatnya Dazai menahan air mata untuk melepas Chuuya yang tidak akan kembali lagi.

Lalu Chuuya membanting pintu sarkas, pergi membawa seluruh porak poranda hatinya, tanpa mengucap satu huruf pun, tanpa melempar satu tatap pun... Membuang Dazai bersama kenangannya di depan perapian yang hampir padam.

Duduk, Dazai menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Kini sudah cukup semua. Keluarga dan kasihnya sudah pergi tanpa ada kemungkinan kembali. Tinggal gadis itu yang dia punya.

Elise kecil yang melihatnya prihatin dari depan lorong.

"Maaf Elise-chan," suaranya bergetar hebat, "..aku pernah jadi lelaki brengsek, tapi sungguh Chuuya bukan orang yang jahat. Jangan dendam padanya."

Senyum itu dihujani air mata yang sudah dari empat tahun lalu ia tahan. Isaknya parah, menahan untuk berteriak dan berusaha untuk merelakan.

Tapi tetap saja, nama itu terus disebut bibir. Wajah itu terus menerus terlihat walau matanya dikaburkan butir air. Kenangan indah itu, yang bahagia dan menyakitkan berputar dalam memorinya.

Menguatkan tangis yang melanda, membuat jantungnya semakin sesak dalam alunan penghukuman takdir, hingga sebuah tangan kecil menyentuh pipi yang basah. Memanggilnya untuk mendongak.

"Kejar dia, Dazai-san." kata Elise dengan mata biru yang berbinar dan pipi memerah. Ikut sedih, terperintah untuk menangis, namun bersikap tegar.

"Elise tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi kau mencintainya. Semua waktumu selalu ada untuk mengingatnya, walau kau sayang sekali pada Elise, tapi hatimu kau tinggalkan padanya. Jadi, kejar dia."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa.. Kau lihat sendiri dia—"

"Kecewa. Tapi bukan benci. Elise masih kecil, tapi Elise tau tatapan itu. Dia tidak pergi selamanya, dia hanya mencoba lari. Kau harus mencegahnya.."

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah terlalu hina untuk bicara padanya Elise-chan.. Kumohon, jangan membujukku.."

Sejenak Elise diam, meresapi keinginan dari suara Dazai. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa orang dewasa selalu memperumit sebuah masalah kecil, namun biarkan dia meluruskan,

"Dazai-san,, begini gampangnya. Kalau kau mau, kejar dia. Kalau kau mencintainya, kejar dia. Kalau kau menginginkannya, kejar dia. Kau mencintainya kan? Selama empat tahun hidup hampamu bersama Elise kau mencintainya kan? Dia orang baik, dia akan mengerti. Chuuya akan mengerti, jadi kejar dia!"

Hatinya terketuk. Dazai terdorong akan suara kecil yang tegas itu. Ya.. Chuuya adalah orang paling baik yang pernah dia temui. Dia akan mengerti. Air mata disapu, dia bangkit dari duduknya. Mengelus kepala Elise yang lembut, lalu berlari keluar.

Hazelnya mencari cari sosok itu. Sinoper kecil yang masih basah dan berkilau di bawah mendungnya senja.

Chuuya, Chuuya, Chuuya.

Hanya itu yang terus terngiang di otaknya. Berlari mencari jejak sosong mungil yang hatinya sekarat, wangi laut yang tercemar air mata dari sapphire yang ternoda duka.

Dan Dazai menemukannya..

Di pesisir pantai lembab, berjalan terhuyung dengan tangan menutup mata di kepala yang tertunduk. Tidak terluka, tidak berdarah, tidak sakit, tapi jelas terasa seluruh kesedihan dan hancur di dalam jiwanya.

Langkahnya tertatih tapi tegar. Tanpa arah, namun punya tujuan. Dia ingin pergi, lari, menghilang, ...hingga sebuah lengan kokoh merengkuhnya dari belakang.

Hangat, namun menusuk.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tidak akan."

Chuuya menarik dan melepas paksa dirinya, namun Dazai bersikeras. Mengekang rengkuhan Dazai hingga dalamnya pasir pantai yang basah menjebak mereka. Terjatuh ke samping dan merasakan sedikit air membasahi kaki.

Dazai lengah, Chuuya kabur. Namun tidak lama, karena tangannya ditarik lagi oleh Dazai. Lagi, mereka berguling di lembutnya pasir yang akhirnya menempel di tubuh.

Lagi, Chuuya berusaha kabur, dan lagi, Dazai berhasil menjegatnya, hingga akhirnya dia dapat mengurung Chuuya yang terbaring di antara kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Baiklah, jika kau berjanji kau akan mendengarkanku dulu."

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengurungmu terus seperti ini."

Tangan dan kaki dijegat oleh Dazai, namun Chuuya hanya menampilkan pipi merah sembab. Mengalihkan pandangan biru nya ke arah laut yang tak lagi tertimpa hujan.

"Lihat aku." perintah tegas. Tidak memohon, namun penuh pengharapan. "Chuuya, kau bingung bukan? Aku masih menginganmu lebih dari pertama kali kita bertemu. Jadi, dengar ceritaku."

"Lepaskan.."

.

diam

Keduanya mempertahankan keras kepalanya masing masing. Dazai yang ingin membujuk, dan Chuuya yang ingin pergi. Berharap yang lain mengalah, dan menjadi pemenang egonya.

"BAIK!" teriak kecil terlontar dari mulut mungilnya, "akan kulakukan! Aku akan mendengarmu sampai kau puas! Dan kau harus terima dan melakukan apapun keputusan ku. Mengerti?!" Chuuya menyerah karena mendengar penjelasan Dazai pun tidak menjamin dia akan kembali, pikirnya.

Awalnya dia takut, dirinya bukan yang memegang kendali karena belum tentu Dazai memang masih menginginkannya. Sulit.

Apa yang Dazai lakukan padanya di musim panas itu sangat biadab. Mengkhianati saat Chuuya menyerahkan seluruh yang dia miliki. Seperti makhluk buas dalam seluruh paras indah yang menarik cinta Chuuya.

"Aku mengerti."

Namun demikian Dazai menjawab, melepas seluruh kurungannya dari tangan dan kaki prajurit mungil di depannya. Membiarkan pria itu duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Dengarkan aku.." Dazai memulai, "Aku bohong padamu waktu itu."

"Ya aku tau.."

"Bukan Chuuya, kau tidak tau.. Punya istri, anak, itu bohong. Sungguh aku bohong tentang itu."

"..."

"Awalnya Chuuya, aku berpikir. Aku seorang marinir berpangkat, bukan buruh kasar seperti dulu saat kita pertama bertemu. Aku semakin dekat dengan kejayaan seperti yang diterima orang tuamu, dan beruntung sekali aku bertemu denganmu. Malam itu, aku berpikir untuk menikah denganmu Chuuya. Bisa kau percaya itu? Aku benar benar ingin memilikimu Chuuya!"

Tubuhnya terhentak, kata _'menikah'_ dari Dazai sangat mengguncang hatinya. Jika saja dia Chuuya yang dulu, mungkin seluruh air mata kebahagiannya sudah jatuh. Namun tidak sekarang, dia hanya dilanda bingung. Tidak tau mana yang benar dan salah.

"Tapi Chuuya,, tiba tiba kau dipanggil ke Irak. Persentasi hidup kecil, dan kita akan terpisah lagi. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin menikah dengaku? Kenapa kau mundur hanya karena aku mau pergi jauh ke pertempuran? Kau berharap aku akan mati?!"

"Tidak Chuuya. Aku percaya padamu, aku pasti akan menunggu sampai kau kembali untuk meminangmu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Begini, aku bilang aku punya paman, bibi, dan adik kecil kan?"

Chuuya mengangguk pelan.

"Waktu itu, saat temanmu mengetuk pintu dan memanggilmu, aku mendapat pesan." matanya kelam melihat Chuuya, seakan tidak ada apapun selain bayangan nyata yang terjadi di masa itu. "Keluarga ku Chuuya.. Mereka mati. Dibunuh."

Chuuya membelalakkan matanya. Keluarga? Yang mana? Paman dan Bibi nya yang baru? Mati? Tidak, tidak. Tidak pernah dia memprediksi hal ini.. "Kau bercanda.", ucapnya ragu.

Dazai menggelengkan kepalanya lembut. Tersenyum pahit lalu melanjutkan, "pesan itu dari polisi, rumah mereka kebakaran malam itu. Elise-chan, anak kecil tadi, adikku, dia disuruh pamanku lari dan memanggil polisi. Jadi gadis kecil itu melompat dari balkon dan jatuh di semak semak. Tubuhnya luka, lumayan parah, karena itu aku harus segera pulang melihatnya."

"Kau tidak bisa membayangkan seluruh masalah itu berputar di dalam otakku Chuuya. Aku mencintaimu, sangat besar keinginanku untuk memilikimu. Tapi kau harus menjauh, dan aku tidak bisa mengejarmu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku punya Elise kecil yang harus kujaga, dan aku punya pekerjaan yang terpaksa kulepas jika ingin menjaganya. Umurnya baru enam tahun, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri, Chuuya."

"Kau punya misi, penting. Aku merasa tidak pantas mengatakan, aku punya adik kecil yang sekarat dan kau harus menjaganya saat aku bekerja mencari uang sampai cukup untuk melamarmu."

"Lalu aku mengatakannya, menyakitimu sampai seperti itu. Aku memang brengsek. Tapi kau tidak tau betapa bersalahnya aku. Setiap detikku hanya mengingat dirimu yang bersedih, dan itu membunuhku sendiri. Aku gila, ingin mati saja."

Tangan yang kurus itu meremas helai gelapnya frustasi. Menekuk lutut benar benar seperti orang yang akan berada di tiang gantung besok.

Tidak terbayang betapa membingungkannya semua fakta fakta yang dituturkan padanya. Ototnya melemas. Chuuya terdiam, tersambar.

"Kau punya adik, menjaganya, keluar dari marinir, dan berpikir kau tidak bisa bersamaku karena jadi seorang pengangguran?"

"Maafkan aku Chuuya. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari takdir yang jahat ini."

Chuuya melihat dirinya sendiri. Selama ini yang dipikirkannya hanya dirinya. Dia hanya berpikir tentang dosanya, tentang lukanya, tentang sakit hatinya, tidak pernah memikirkan hancur yang Dazai terima. Dia jahat.

"Dazai.." suaranya melembut, menyentuh tangan Dazai yang masih menegang meremas rambut sendiri.

Saat itu Dazai tidak punya pilihan selain meninggalkannya. Dan untuk pembuktian, Chuuya menyodorkan dua pistol pada Dazai.

Dazai melihat Chuuya yang berdiri tegar. Seketika ia berdiri mengikutinya, menatapnya dengan mata yang masih berbekas air mata.

"Ada satu peluru di tiap pistol, dan aku akan menembakmu di hitungan ketiga."

"Eh?" belum siap Dazai ingin bertanya, Chuuya sudah mengokang kedua pistol itu. Memaksa Dazai menggenggam dan mengarahkannya ke jantung Chuuya.

"Mudah saja, kau tinggal tarik pelatuknya sebelum hitungan ketiga."

"Tung—tunggu Chuuya! APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"Aku mulai. Satu."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Chuuya!" Dazai menarik tangannya, namun Chuuya masih menahan tangan Dazai yang menggenggam pistol mengarah ke jantungnya.

"Kau harus menembakku Dazai, kalau tidak pelurunya akan mendarat di kepalamu."

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"Kau bisa, kau punya adik kan? Selamatkan adikmu dan bunuh aku. Atau aku yang akan membunuhmu, lalu adikmu akan mati dengan sendirinya. Dengan begitu, kau tau bagaimana kejamnya seorang Nakahara."

"Chuuya.. Kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kau baik, kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu.. Dan di atas semua ancamanmu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Hentikan ini, Chuuya."

"Dua."

"Chuuya!" Dazai memaksa tangannya, namun Chuuya dengan kokoh mempertahankan posisinya yang menodongkan pistol ke kepala Dazai.

Pikirannya berputar, kembali ke malam itu saat dia memilih Chuuya atau adiknya. Namun tidak dengan kali ini. Dia ingin keluarga dan cintanya selamat. Dan kalau dia mati, dia akan bahagia jika Chuuya yang menarik pelatuknya.

' _Kau salah Elise-chan, dia tidak memaafkanku.'_ Hatinya berucap demikian. Tidak menyalahkan Chuuya ataupun Elise yang menuntunnya ke ambang kematian. I hanya menerima takdirnya. Menerima penghukumannya. Bila itu tangan Chuuya, semua darahnya akan ia beri.

"Jaga adikku, kumohon.. Aku tetap masih pada rasaku yang lama Chuuya.."

"...tiga. selamat tinggal Dazai."

 _DORR!_

— **OO—**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Dan sekarang author tau,, bahwa lamanya update berbanding lurus dengan kemalasan author.

Jadi, semakin malas author maka semakin lama ff ini up, dan readers semakin gatel ingin geret author keliling Yokohama.

Maaphkeun..

Tapi bagus deh ini ff bisa update setelah sekitar tiga minggu yah.. semoga kalian tidak mengharapkan yang macam macam, karena yang macam macam akan ada di chapter lainnyaa..

Tolong beri saya saran dan kritik, karena _"balikan ama mantan"_ bukan bidang saya.

See You~


End file.
